elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsun
Tsun is the ancient god of trials against adversity in the Nordic pantheon. He served as shield-thane to Shor and died defending him from foreign gods during the Ehlnofey wars of the Dawn Era. Varieties of Faith in the Empire Appearance Tsun is much taller than any normal characters, including Altmer. The only characters that come close to his size are the Ebony Warrior and the Keeper, who stand at a scale of 1.21, while Tsun stands at a towering height of 1.30 in comparison to the player who stands at a scale of 0.95-1.08, depending on race and gender. He wears a unique set of armor and wields a unique Ancient Nord Battle Axe. These items can only be obtained using console commands. Interactions Sovngarde Tsun guards the whalebone bridge to the Hall of Valor in Sovngarde and tests all who wish to pass in a trial by combat. He will begin the following dialogue when approached: "What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" *'Who are you?' *'I pursue Alduin, the World Eater.' *'I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor.' The first two questions give some background about Tsun and his relationship with Shor. He also gives some insight into the current situation in Sovngarde: Who are you?: "I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor. The Whalebone Bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall where welcome, well earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor." I pursue Alduin, the World Eater: "A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught - perhaps, deep counselled, your doom he foresaw." In the last question, Tsun asks why he should allow the Dragonborn entry into the Hall of Valor. The right of birth will always be available, however the other options will only appear if the respective guild questlines have been completed: I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor: "No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?" *'By right of birth. I am Dragonborn.' **''"Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood." *'By right of glory. I lead the Companions of Jorrvaskr.' **"I welcome the chance to challenge the blade of Ysgramor's heir, honored shield-brother/sister to Kodlak Whitemane, whom I've watched for in vain."'' *'By right of cleverness. I am Master of the College of Winterhold.' **''"Well met, mage of Skyrim. The Nords may have forgotten their forefathers' respect for the Clever Craft, but your comrades throng this hall. Here in Shor's house we honor it still." *'By right of blood. I Listen for the Night Mother.' **"You trespass here, shadow-walker. Shor does not know you. Perhaps before the end you will earn the right to pass this way. Welcome I do not offer, but your errand I will not hinder, if my wrath you can withstand." *'By right of plunder. I am a Nightingale of Nocturnal.' **"Do not mistake the night-shrouded thief's stealthily-taken spoils, stolen and unearned, for a warrior's plunder, won in honorable battle. Your doom already binds you to your dark mistress, but your errand I will not hinder, if my wrath you can withstand." The last two receive a chillier reception and the third one is less belligerent than the rest. Once he remarks about the Dragonborn's right of entry, a final question is asked: '''Can I enter the Hall of Valor?:' "Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test." This prompts a battle with Tsun. When his health reaches about 60%, he will yield and allow the Dragonborn to cross the bridge to the Hall of Valor. Attempting to bypass the battle and cross the bridge will result in instant death. Strategies *''Strategies should be posted on the talk page.'' See also *Tsun's Armor *Tsun's Battle Axe Appearances * es:Tsun de:Tsun ru:Тсун Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Deities